Subtile danse
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Leah ne supporte plus le bonheur d'Emily et Sam. De fait, elle préfère prendre la fuite. Toutefois personne ne lui avait dit que celle-ci se révélerait plus ardue que prévu, d'autant plus lorsqu'un certain vampire décide d'entrer dans la partie.


_Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite du titre de cet OS, mais pour l'instant on va faire avec. Si vous en avez des meilleurs à me proposer une fois que vous aurez terminé de lire cet écrit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part par mail, infobox ou review. Concernant cet OS... il met en scène plusieurs personnages, mais je mets davantage en avant Leah et Jasper. La scène se déroule après le tome 4 (le mariage de Sam et Emily va avoir lieu, je ne sais plus s'ils étaient déjà mariés, mais on va partir du principe que non, d'accord ? ^^ De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le droit de me contredire). Bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas les reviews. Ah, et une dernière chose ! Préférez-vous que je laisse le récit au présent ou que je le mette au passé ? _

_PS : J'en profite également pour vous encourager à lire **Liens solaires**, l'un de mes derniers OS en date.  
_

_

* * *

_**Subtile danse**

Elle contemple. De ses yeux elle contemple. Sans mot dire. Sans rien dire. De toute façon, il n'y avait absolument rien à dire.  
Ces deux-là sont heureux, elle le sent, elle le sait et pourtant elle ne peut toujours pas l'accepter.  
Parce que c'était trop douloureux, parce que ça faisait trop mal, parce que cette relation la révoltait au plus haut point.  
Sa patte esquisse inconsciemment un arc de cercle, faisant fuir le lapin un peu trop curieux et téméraire qui s'était approché d'elle.  
Elle ne pourrait pas, c'était bien au-dessus de ses forces, bien trop au-dessus.

_" Ah, Leah, alors c'est là que tu te cachais ! "_

Embry.  
Elle soupire. Elle grogne aussi. Parce qu'il l'avait dérangée alors qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas, parce qu'il lui avait parlé alors qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il se taise. Qu'il la laisse tranquille, que tous la laissent tranquille, elle et son chagrin. Elle et sa douleur. Elle et sa souffrance. Elle et son agonie.

_" J'ignorais que Leah aimait jouer à cache-cache, renchérit un autre loup. "_

Quil. Évidemment. Ces deux-là n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. A croire que dans une vie antérieure ils avaient été jumeaux.  
Les ignorant, elle rebrousse chemin pour se dérober à ce spectacle qui la désole. Puis elle se met à courir, à courir comme elle n'avait jamais couru auparavant, comme si elle souhaitait échapper à quelque chose, à quelqu'un, à elle-même. Peut-être était-ce ainsi. Peut-être était-ce elle-même et ses sentiments qu'elle cherchait tant à fuir.  
Les deux loups, amusés, ne sont cependant pas de cet avis et partent aussitôt à sa poursuite, bien décidés à la mettre à terre. A lui montrer, une fois encore, qui étaient les plus forts.  
D'un même bond, ils s'élancent. Forts. Fiers. Majestueux.  
Plus intelligente, plus souple aussi peut-être, elle parvient à leur échapper sans problème et, redoublant l'allure, disparaît dans le vert de la forêt.

_" Bien joué Leah ! Mais tu ne nous auras pas la prochaine fois, promit Embry. "_

Elle l'ignore. Simplement. Elle ne veut écouter personne, n'entendre personne. Elle ne veut qu'aucun ne lui cherche noise aujourd'hui.  
Ainsi, lorsqu'elle sent au loin la présence de son frère, elle préfère prendre un chemin détourné.  
Tout ce qu'elle souhaite à cet instant précis, c'est fuir et se perdre. Rien d'autre. Se perdre pour cesser de souffrir, fuir pour échapper à l'agonie.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

Cette voix ne lui disait rien et pourtant elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue.  
Tranquillement, elle hume l'air et grogne en reconnaissant l'odeur.

_" Une sangsue, songe-t-elle. "_

Elle daigne enfin lever les yeux vers lui, le reconnaît aussitôt ou presque. C'était celui qui leur avait enseigné comment combattre les nouveaux-nés. Quel était son nom déjà ? Elle ne cherche même pas à s'en souvenir, elle n'a que faire des noms de ces sangsues, elle n'a que faire de sa présence ici, elle n'a que faire de ses paroles. Elle veut être seule, simplement être seule, était-ce trop demander ? Fallait-il absolument qu'elle leur passe sur le corps à tous pour qu'ils daignent lui ficher enfin la paix ?  
Souhaitant s'ouvrir un passage, elle gronde et se prépare à bondir au cas où il refuserait de s'écarter.  
Jasper, lui, ne bouge pas d'un pouce, nullement impressionné. Leah n'est pas un danger pour lui, ne l'avait jamais été. De plus, il n'était pas là pour lui chercher querelle, bien au contraire.  
Agacée par son immobilité, elle s'avance, les crocs à moitié découverts, le corps tendu à l'extrême.  
Animal puissant et dangereux. Animal sauvage qui n'avait pas peur de blesser et de se blesser lui-même dans la manœuvre s'il le fallait.

- Est-ce que tu tiens réellement à jouer à ce petit jeu ?

Son ton l'agace, sa voix l'agace, sa présence l'agace. Tout son être l'agace. Que fait-il là d'abord, à lui barrer le passage ? De quel droit osait-il se mêler de ses affaires, de quel droit osait-il même lui adresser la parole ? Une nouvelle fois elle grogne en guise d'avertissement, puis s'élance.

Sans le moindre effort, le vampire l'évite et abat son poing sur le dos de la louve qui s'écroule littéralement sous l'impact en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Pourtant loin d'abandonner, elle se redresse et fait de nouveau face à l'assaillant, bien décidée à le faire déguerpir cette fois. Et de force.

D'un commun accord, ils s'élancent l'un vers l'autre. La mâchoire de la louve claque dans l'air tandis qu'un nouveau coup de poing la percute sous le museau, ouvrant une mauvaise plaie de laquelle s'échappe un peu de sang. A la vue de celui-ci, les yeux du blond brillent un peu, mais s'éteignent rapidement. Apparemment, les sangsues n'étaient pas si friandes que ça du sang des loups.

Une nouvelle fois ils se font face. Leah irradie de colère. Pourquoi ne se laisse-t-il pas simplement toucher par elle ? Pourquoi était-ce elle qui devait toujours recevoir les coups ? Pourquoi était-ce contre elle qu'on s'acharnait toujours ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ?  
Un peu surpris par le changement dans ses émotions, Jasper la dévisage avec intérêt, mais déjà l'expression disparaît telle de la fumée. Le moment n'est pas encore venu.

Cette fois il se projette brutalement en avant, plus vif que l'éclair, devance une nouvelle fois la louve et la saisit par le cou avant de la plaquer brutalement contre un arbre en faisant preuve de sa force redoutable. L'arbre, ne supportant pas la violence de l'impact, s'écroule dans un bruit du diable tandis que la louve se retrouve à présent plaquée au sol, incapable de bouger, incapable de lutter, totalement à la merci du vampire.

Durant un bref instant elle songe à hurler pour attirer le reste de la meute et finit par renoncer. C'était elle-même qui avait proclamé ne vouloir voir personne, que penseraient-ils d'elle après ça ?

Néanmoins, Jacob est présent. Il est arrivé il y a à peine quelques minutes de cela sur la scène de lutte et s'apprête dès à présent à intervenir, mais une main sur son épaule l'en dissuade.

- N'interviens pas, murmure Bella en toisant elle aussi le spectacle de ses yeux dorés.  
- Il va la tuer ! proteste vivement son meilleur ami.  
- Il n'en fera rien, Jasper n'est pas comme ça.  
- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il a toutes ces cicatrices de guerre et qu'il sait aussi bien se battre, un vrai pacifique ce gars, commente Jacob, sarcastique.

Le sarcasme n'atteint pourtant pas son but puisque Bella a du mal à retenir un sourire.

- Il ne la tuera pas, promet-elle. Sinon je te promets de le tuer pour la venger.  
- Eh, ce n'est pas censé être ton frère ? Vous êtes vraiment tous dingues dans cette famille.

Bella se contente d'émettre un léger rire.

- Es-tu calmée à présent ?

La voix de ténor de Jasper résonne doucement dans l'immense forêt. Un ténor que Bella avait toujours apprécié, un ténor dont Jacob se méfiait, un ténor que Leah haïssait. Définitivement.  
Redoublant d'efforts, elle cherche à s'extirper de la poigne du vampire. Sans succès.

- Bien.

Le ton de Jasper semble satisfait.

- Emmett ! appelle-t-il.

Ce dernier surgit soudain, un sac à la main. Il balance celui-ci à son frère qui le rattrape au vol avec grâce et habileté. Le grand costaud émet un sifflement admiratif.

- Nice catch ! le complimente-il.

Jasper se contente de lui renvoyer un clin d'œil avant de reporter toute son attention sur Leah.

- A présent, j'aimerais que tu reprennes ta forme humaine.

Il s'écarte d'elle sans pour autant la quitter des yeux et lui lance le sac. Celui-ci tombe dans un petit bruit mat à ses côtés. Indécise, elle lance un regard interrogateur à son interlocuteur.

- Ce sont des vêtements, explique-t-il.

Il ajoute dans un sourire :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sont pas ceux d'Emmett.

A ces mots, Emmett ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que Bella et Jacob ont du mal à contenir le leur. Leah se contente de grogner en guise de réponse avant de saisir la lanière du sac entre ses crocs et de s'éloigner pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intimité. Durant un instant, elle songe à en profiter pour fuir, puis finit par renoncer. L'une de ces sangsues aurait tôt fait de la rattraper et Jacob ne semblait pas être de son côté aujourd'hui.  
Dans un grognement de dépit, elle recouvre enfin sa forme humaine et enfile le tee-shirt blanc ainsi que le jean bleu contenus dans le sac avant de retrouver ses " oppresseurs ".  
Emmett, l'air vaguement appréciateur, l'observe un moment.

- Pas mal, fait-il enfin. Qu'en penses-tu, vieux ?  
- Vieux ? relève Jasper en arquant un sourcil.  
- Eh bien, si on s'en réfère à ta date de naissance, tu es largement plus vieux que moi, non ? Tu es même plus vieux que nous tous (excepté Carlisle) à y bien penser.  
- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Loin d'être vexé, Emmett laisse échapper un rire léger.

- Bon allez, je te laisse lui délier la langue en toute tranquillité, Rosie m'attend pour...

Il baisse la voix.

- ... tu-sais-quoi.

Le ton était assez suggestif pour que le don de Jasper ne lui soit pas particulièrement utile pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

- Emmett !

Le ton réprobateur de son aîné ne fait qu'accentuer le rire du géant qui finit par prendre congé.

- Laissons-les également, déclare Bella à l'adresse de Jacob.

Celui-ci est un peu réticent, mais finit par céder, décidant de croire aux mots de Bella.  
Restés seuls, Jasper et Leah se dévisagent. Se dévisagent vraiment pour la première fois. S'affrontent du regard même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogne la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'attaquer, maudite sangsue ?

Loin d'être énervé, le vampire se contente de sourire. Sourire qui eut le don d'horripiler au plus haut point la louve.

- Intéressant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas exactement dans mes questions ? Faut-il vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?

Elle est agressive, elle avait toujours été de nature agressive, d'autant plus avec les mots. Le fait qu'elle soit devenue capable de se changer en louve ne faisait qu'accentuer ce trait de caractère.  
Distraitement, elle essuie le sang qui coule au coin de ses lèvres, cette maudite sangsue n'y était pas allée de main-morte (sans mauvais jeu de mots) avec elle.

- Tu es toujours autant sur la défensive d'ordinaire ?  
- Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions et tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre aux tiennes ? Rêve mon gars !

Il esquisse un pas dans sa direction, à la fois beau et menaçant, terriblement charismatique.  
Leah grogne, elle n'aime pas qu'on pénètre son territoire, elle n'aime pas qu'on viole son territoire. Elle n'aime pas qu'on cherche à la mettre à nu tout court.  
Les yeux du vampire étincellent de cette lumière caractéristique aux vampires végétariens et Leah peine à s'y dérober.

- Tu souffres, dit-il calmement.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat.

- Maudit empathe ! songe-t-elle.

Elle sourit. D'un sourire dur et sarcastique.

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, monsieur Je-sais-tout ? Tu es devin peut-être ?  
- Tes émotions ne mentent pas elles au moins.

Leah croit rêver. Voilà qu'il lui faisait des reproches à présent ! De quel droit se permettait-il de... ?  
Ses poings se serrent, vibrant d'une colère sourde.

- Tu peux me frapper, lui fait-il remarquer. Mais je doute que tu puisses m'infliger la moindre égratignure.  
- Peut-être pas sous cette forme, mais attends que je me re-transforme et...  
- N'en as-tu déjà pas eu assez ? l'interrompt-il. Ne t'es-tu pas déjà assez blessée comme ça ?  
- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça alors que tu viens de me tabasser sans même te retenir ? Non, mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !  
- C'est toi qui l'a cherché, révoque-t-il.  
- Tu ne voulais pas t'écarter !  
- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.  
- Je ne peux pas communiquer sous cette forme et tu le sais très bien ! Et tu t'es mis sciemment sur mon chemin !

Un nouveau sourire vient ourler ses lèvres.

- Il est plus beau que je l'imaginais, songe-t-elle brièvement avant d'agiter la tête pour oublier cette pensée.  
- Quelle tête de mule tu fais. Pas étonnant que Seth ait parfois des difficultés avec toi.  
- S'est-il plaint ?

Leah n'en revenait pas.

- Seth n'est pas notre sujet d'aujourd'hui. Revenons-en à l'essentiel, veux-tu ?

La jeune femme le toise d'un air un peu égaré. N'était-il pas en train de mener la danse à sa place ?

- Comment ça, à l'essentiel ? Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre.

Son ton est prudent, elle n'aime pas trop la pente qu'elle vient d'emprunter à son insu.

- L'origine de toute cette souffrance, précise-t-il.

En même temps il envoie une onde de calme, onde qu'elle tente de repousser. En vain. La colère est aussitôt balayée pour être remplacée par une étrange léthargie.

- Arrête ça ! s'exclame-t-elle aussitôt. Je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec mes émotions !  
- Désolée, dit-il dans un sourire d'excuse. Mais je fais ça autant pour toi que pour moi. Ton agonie est difficilement supportable.  
- Eh bien supporte-la ! J'y arrive bien, moi.

Il affiche un sourire sarcastique cette fois-ci. Plus effrayant que la moyenne étant donné ses cicatrices.

- J'ai vu ça, oui.  
- Et en quoi ça te concerne de toute façon ? Fiche-moi la paix !

Le caractère échauffé de Leah peinait à rester sous le contrôle du calme qu'il avait instauré. Il grimace légèrement et envoie une nouvelle vague d'apaisement qui prend la jeune femme légèrement de cours.

- Je n'apprécie pas réellement les émotions aussi négatives et je n'apprécie pas vraiment le fait d'ignorer les gens qui en sont la source. Vois ça comme une sorte de rédemption.  
- Une sorte de rédemption, répète-t-elle dans un sourire désabusé.

C'était à en pleurer de rire.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?  
- Je suis tout à fait sérieux, conteste-t-il calmement.  
- Je m'en doutais, tu es cinglé en fait.  
- Je te remercie pour le compliment, dit-il un brin amusé, un brin ironique.  
- Va voir un psy si tu as des problèmes, dégage de ma vue maintenant.

Une nouvelle fois elle tente de fuir, une nouvelle fois il l'en empêche.  
La danse devait continuait et elle continuerait aussi longtemps qu'il la mènerait.

- Dis-moi l'origine de cette souffrance.

Nouveau pas, nouvel essai, nouvel échec.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Il s'avance, elle recule. Prudemment.

- J'insiste.  
- Pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?  
- Je cherche seulement à t'aider.

Il était sincère. Leah pouvait le sentir. Mais elle était de nature méfiante, l'avait toujours été et n'aimait vraiment pas se sentir faible et encore moins vulnérable. Encore plus devant un vampire.

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

Attaque. Esquive. Défense.  
Nouvelle offensive.

- Je ne le répèterai à personne.

Leah le toise avec scepticisme. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette moue de chien battue légèrement enfantine ? Même avec pareille expression, elle ne lui donnerait jamais le bon Dieu, même si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, à ce soi-disant " Bon Dieu ", étant donné qu'il semblait prendre plaisir à la voir souffrir.

- Je me fiche de ça. Va t'occuper de ton Alice là et...  
- Alice l'a prédit.

Leah lève les yeux au ciel. Alors voilà la fautive, celle qui l'avait foutue dans cette maudite galère. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à aller lui dire deux mots un de ces jours.

- Dommage, je n'ai jamais cru à la voyance, au tarot et à tout ce bataclan.

Elle esquisse un pas. Encore. Il en esquisse un autre et sa main se retrouve sur son bras, le retenant prisonnier.  
Pour la première fois depuis leur échange, Leah se sent véritablement prisonnière, comme piégée dans une cage de fer, comme privée d'une quelconque liberté.  
Pendant un moment, un infime moment, la panique la submerge, la ravage. Et toujours de manière subtile.  
Elle émet un soupir de soulagement quand une vague d'apaisement s'abat sur elle, reconnaissante.

- Enfin un sentiment positif, lance Jasper. On avance.

Leah, elle, n'en avait guère l'impression.

- Est-ce que tu comptes me tenir encore longtemps comme ça ?  
- Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, oui.  
- Je ne fuirai pas.  
- Tu ne m'as pas l'air très fiable et tes sentiments tendent à le prouver.  
- Mets mes sentiments de côté pour une fois et crois-moi.  
- Tu es drôle, comme si je pouvais faire abstraction d'eux pour te croire.  
- En quoi est-ce si important ?  
- Ils font ton humanité.  
- Mon humanité.

Ces mots, elle a presque envie de les cracher.

- Je m'en passerais bien parfois, de cette humanité.  
- A cause de la souffrance ?

On y revenait. Encore. Comme si la boucle ne se bouclait jamais. Cercle sans fin.

- Peut-être.  
- On avance, répète-t-il dans un sourire optimiste.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi, fait-elle, sceptique.  
- Tu n'as pas dit non.  
- Je n'ai pas dit oui non plus, je te rappelle.  
- Si, en quelque sorte. Un " peut-être " c'est à la fois un " oui " et un " non ".  
- Non, mais je rêve ! grommelle-t-elle. Tu vas te mettre à jouer sur les mots maintenant ? Est-ce que toutes les sangsues sont aussi agaçantes que toi ?  
- Là n'est pas le sujet, réplique-t-il doucement. Cesse de vouloir t'éloigner de l'essentiel. Parlons-en, de cette souffrance.  
- Quelle souffrance ?

Il sourit, nullement agacé.

- Tu peux continuer à essayer de fuir, je continuerai à te confronter. Sache que je suis aussi borné que tu peux l'être.  
- Génial, grogne-elle sans enthousiasme. Lâche mon bras d'abord.

Il s'exécute. Enfin. Au plus grand bonheur de Leah.

- Encore un sentiment positif, on progresse réellement.  
- Je déteste les empathes !

Ce commentaire n'eut pour effet que de le faire rire.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, crois-moi, mais là n'est pas la question.  
- Vieux sénile, peux-tu cesser de te répéter sans cesse ?

Jasper ne rate pas la pointe d'amusement et s'en réjouit intérieurement. La danse allait pouvoir se poursuivre et suivre son cours. Naturellement.

- Alors, l'origine de cette souffrance ?

Leah émet un soupir. Elle sait déjà qu'elle a perdu et que lui a gagné. Elle ne supporte déjà plus cette situation, aussi s'avoue-t-elle vaincue.

- Sam Uley.

Un nom. Un nom seul. Mais un nom qui résumait tout. Un nom qui se nommait " souffrance ". Un nom qui se nommait " agonie ".  
Une bouffée de joie glisse sur Leah avant de pénétrer son cœur, le réchauffant légèrement.

- Je m'en doutais.  
- Alors pourquoi me le demander ? rétorque-t-elle, de nouveau agacée malgré la vague de joie qui cherchait toujours à l'imprégner.  
- Parce que le premier pas vers la guérison c'est la reconnaissance de cette souffrance. La nier ne te mènera nulle part et ne t'amènera que davantage de souffrance.

Alors c'était ça. Depuis le début c'était ça. Il souhaitait lui tendre une main salvatrice. Leah n'en revenait pas.

- Raconte-moi, lui intime-t-il doucement comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Tranquillement il s'assied, instinctivement Leah en fait de même.  
La danse se poursuivait. D'une certaine manière. Danse étrange, parfois combat, mais souvent danse. Toujours danse.

- Je ne supporte pas de voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regarde Emily, je ne supporte pas toutes ses attentions envers elle, je ne supporte pas leurs baisers, je ne supporte pas leur communion, je ne supporte pas... non, je ne supporterai pas leur mariage, c'est au-dessus de mes forces !

Sa voix avait gagné en hauteur au fil des mots qui coulaient de ses lèvres. Patiemment, à la manière d'un professeur d'école, Jasper écoutait.

- Je l'aime, tu comprends, je l'aime encore ! Comment peut-il s'attendre à ce que j'accepte d'être la dame d'honneur ? C'est cruel, tellement cruel !

La souffrance qui la déchire, lui dévore l'âme, amène un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres du vampire. Vampire qui la comprend parfaitement car conscient de ses démons, conscient de ses sentiments, conscient de ses faiblesses, de sa fragilité, de la statue de verre derrière la paroi d'acier.

- Cela va un peu mieux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? murmure-t-il.

Leah le dévisage sans mot dire. Pas de pitié dans ses yeux dorés, seulement de la compassion et une immense compréhension.  
Soudainement, les yeux lui picotent et les larmes, libérées de leur carcan, se mettent doucement à couler sur ses joues telles des rivières d'eau claire.  
Docilement, Jasper s'approche d'elle et vient la prendre dans ses bras. Leah ne cherche pas à se débattre, elle n'en a pas la force, n'en a plus la force. Elle n'en peut plus de fuir, elle n'en peut plus de souffrir. Alors pour apaiser la douleur elle fond en pleurs. Devant son pire ennemi. Son pire ennemi qui pourtant la comprend mieux que quiconque.

- Cela s'apaisera avec le temps, souffle-t-il à son oreille. La douleur finit toujours par s'en aller au fil du temps, tu verras. "

La danse venait de prendre fin.  
Une amitié était née.


End file.
